What Happened After?
by konan8994
Summary: Beca kissed Jesse and now she regrets it after finding out she likes Chloe Beale instead. So this is the story of Beca's many fails and hilarious attempts at winning Chloe back with the help of her fellow Bellas and Jesse. (Bechloe)
1. I Like Like Chloe

The Bellas just finished their winning performance and every Bella was doing their own celebrating. Except for one Bella, Chloe Beale. Chloe was watching Beca and Jesse kiss. Every time Beca's lips would move against Jesse's, Chloe felt her heart cracking.

Beca's adrenaline was pumping and she was kissing the guy just like in the movies. Beca should be happy but something felt off. Beca opened her eyes and the sight that met her scared the shit out of her. Chloe's smile was off and her body was shaking a little as if Chloe was holding herself up from breaking down.

Then a tear slip from Chloe's eye and all Beca wanted to do was go to her and comfort her. Beca opened her mouth to say Chloe's name however Jesse took the opportunity to shove his tongue inside Beca's mouth. That did it for Chloe, she couldn't take the pain anymore so she turns around and walks out the door.

Once the door closes Beca snapped out of her induced state. Beca bites harshly on Jesse's tongue and pushes him away. "Why the fuck did you kiss me!?" Beca punches Jesse on the shoulder, hard she knew it was going to bruise.

"Ow! First of all you kissed me!" Jesse rubbed his aching shoulder and soothed his tongue with his teeth, it wasn't bleeding. Jesse was confused at the sudden change in Beca.

"Then why didn't you stop me!" Beca said slapping Jesse on his chest.

"Beca stop!" Jesse said grabbing hold of both of Beca's wrist. Beca stopped her assault but kept a stern glare at Jesse which terrified the boy. "I think it's in every guys' rule book that if your dream girl kisses you, you don't stop her."

"What kind of rule is that!?" Beca said prying off her wrist.

"Okay Beca calm down. What's going on? If you didn't want to kiss me then why did you? You're giving me mix signal here. Do you like me or not?"

Beca's panic mode came to halt as she processed Jesse's question. "I…I don't know. It's just the scenery and your stupid movie. This is all your fault!" Beca said jabbing her finger into Jesse's chest.

"Ow! Beca you need to stop that my chest gets easily bruised" Jesse said rubbing his chest. "Seriously Beca you need to clear your head so you can think straight before you do stuff. Now what made you realize that kissing me was bad?"

"I saw Chloe and how hurt she was and I think I caused that by you kissing me."

"Remember Beca you created a whole set list for me and kissed me."

"Fine! So I did but why was Chloe so upset that she had to cry. I don't want to see her cry ever. I don't want to hurt her, Jesse but I think I just did when I kissed you!" Beca said grabbing Jesse's collar and pulling him close to her face.

"I want to make her happy, Jesse. I want to hear those stupid giggle noises she makes when I do something stupid or cute. That right there" Beca pointed at the empty space where Chloe was just standing. "Was not Chloe. I need my Chloe back!"

Jesse wiped Beca's spit off his face before speaking. "Well thank you for not hitting my chest this time but I do see what's going on here" Jesse said his face still close to Beca.

"What's going on? Jesse tell me or else I will rip your vocal cords out using my ear monstrosities!" Beca said pulling Jesse closer and tightening her hold.

"Woah too graphic, Beca. And I think you like Chloe" Jesse said calmly. Beca blinked at this and loosened her hold on Jesse.

"Of course I like Chloe she's my friend!"

"Nooo. What I mean is that you like, like Chloe. You, Beca Mitchell want to be in a relationship with Chloe Beale."

"I…I like…like…Chloe?" Beca stutters like a kid who was learning how to speak for the first time.

"Yeah Beca you like, like Chloe. I think that's why you're acting this way because you hurt the one person you actually like, like. I mean it hurts like hell for me but I'm happy for you that you finally figured out what you want. Congrats Becaw!"

Suddenly a wave of flashbacks of her and Chloe spending time together came flooding in Beca's mind. And now that she's seeing it, she knows that she definitely felt something more than friendship with Chloe. It was just like Jesse's cliché movies. _Fuck Jesse and his damn movies!_

"I fucking like, like Chloe Beale" Beca said a little dazed as she comes to terms with the feelings she has for her best friend.

"And by what you said I think Chloe likes, likes you too."

Beca smiled at the information "Chloe likes, likes me back" and then her smile turns into a frown. "And I just fucked up by kissing you."

"Yup" Jesse said bluntly.

"What the heck do I do Jesse!?" Beca was back to her crazy self as she paced back and forth between the aisles with her arms flailing around.

"Go get you girl before she's gone!" Jesse said smiling at Beca as he pushes her to the exit.

"Yes. Yes. I will get her!" Beca ran out the auditorium, body slamming Unicycle in the process. The popcorn he was carrying goes flying in the air and lands on every treble.

"Haha sucks for you Trebles" Fat Amy said picking a popcorn off Donald's shirt and eating it.

"Oh my gosh this just like the movies!" Jesse said as he gets all excited and giddy not even caring at the fact that his dream girl likes another girl.

Beca was outside the door when she spots Chloe hailing a cab.

"Chloe wait!" Beca screams but Chloe was too far to hear her.

Beca was about to run to Chloe but a hand on her arm stopped her.

Beca looks up to find Aubrey glaring at her. "Aubrey? Fuck Aubrey let go of me!" Beca tried to get away from Aubrey but Aubrey didn't allow her.

"I think you've done enough Mitchell" Beca could see that Aubrey was clearly mad at her for hurting Chloe.

"Look Aubrey you don't understand I made a mistake. I like, like Chloe not Jesse!"

"Well it didn't look that way didn't it and plus it's too late anyway" Aubrey said gesturing at the cab that just drove away.

"Now come on, let's go get our trophy" Beca walked back inside with her shoulders slump and tears in her eyes.

They might have won the ICCA's but Beca lost the one thing that she wanted more than anything.

It's been two days since the ICCA's, two days since Beca's heart broke and two days since she's last had a decent conversation with Chloe. By decent meaning not just a 'hi' or a 'it's a lovely weather we're having'. Chloe had tried to avoid Beca like Pacman would when one of those ghost came close to him.

Beca was currently in her dorm room trying to get one of her mixes done but all she could think of was Chloe. Beca groaned as she remembers the time when she was teaching Chloe how to mix and how their hands would come in contact. Oh how Beca wanted to touch Chloe again or see those bright blue eyes and red hair, Beca really misses her ginger. Beca closes her eyes, her dreams were the only place she could have the old Chloe back.

A loud pounding on the door wakes Beca up. Beca groggily opens the door and in comes Stacie, Fat Amy, and Jesse. All three of them sits on Beca's bed with a smile on their face as they stare at Beca.

"Ok what's going on?" Beca places her hands on her hips.

"We are going to help you get Chloe" Jesse answered. While Stacie and Fat Amy nodded.

"Seriously you and ginger need to get on a bed and start…"

"Ok Amy! We get it. So what's the plan?" Beca was willing to try anything to be with Chloe.

Jesse gestures at Fat Amy and she hands Beca a giant boom box.

Beca struggles to carry it. "Are you kidding me?" and they all shook their head 'no'. _Well let's see where this goes._

* * *

 **Next Chapter's Title: Attempt # 1 Boom Box and Birthdays.**


	2. Attempt 1 Boom Box and Birthdays!

**NOTE: Looking For (Someone) is currently in the working.**

* * *

Beca, Jesse, Stacie and Fat Amy were all standing outside Aubrey's and Chloe's shared apartment. Beca was going to get Chloe to fall for her all over again no matter what it takes.

"Beca do you remember what you're supposed to do?" Jesse asked as he sets up the boom box. He places Beca's mix in the boom box. Beca had spent days working on it making sure it was perfect.

"Yes just stand, hold the boob box over my head…"

Fat Amy and Stacie giggled "boob box."

Beca glared at Fat Amy and Stacie causing them to shut their mouth "hold the _BOOM_ box over my head and look cute."

"Ok great. Then let's start!" Jesse clapped his hands.

"Wait" Stacie said and brushed a loose stray of hair from Beca's face. Beca swats Stacie's hand away. "Stacie stop it!'

"One of your hair is out of place! Chloe won't say yes to you if your hair is out of place."

"Fine" Beca crossed her arms and let Stacie do her thing. Beca grimaced when Stacie licked her palm and used it to style Beca's hair.

"Ok now you can start."

Fat Amy threw a couple of rocks at Chloe's window to get Chloe's attention.

Chloe and Aubrey heard the ruckus and looked outside their window to find Beca in a long brown coat looking apologetic.

"Chloe let's go" Aubrey began to pull Chloe inside who seems to want to stay.

"Wait! Just listen please?" Beca pleaded.

Chloe nodded and stayed where she is. Aubrey rolled her eyes, Chloe was whipped. Aubrey couldn't stand looking at Beca so instead she looked over at Stacie who was already looking at her, smiling widely.

Beca pressed play and lifted the boom box over her head. "Why is this thing so heavy?" Beca muttered struggling to lift it over her head but she managed to.

Chloe bit her lip, Beca looked adorable in an oversized trench coat while holding a boom box. Chloe could feel her heart beginning to heal as she anticipates what Beca's going to do.

The song started playing and…

 _Go, go, go, go go, go, go, shawty_

 _It's your birthday_

"What the fuck is this Jesse?!" Beca hissed staring daggers at Jesse. "Where's my mix?!"

Chloe looks at Beca confusingly. She didn't know why Beca was playing 50 cents' In Da Club.

 _We gon' party like it's yo birthday_

"I don't know!" Jesse said searching his pockets. While Fat Amy and Stacie were rapping and bouncing to the beat of the music.

 _We gon' sip Bacardi like it's your birthday_

 _And you know we don't give a fuck_  
 _It's not your birthday!_

Beca was panicking, this wasn't the mix she made that showed her true feelings for Chloe. Beca didn't know what to do so she just stood there with her legs shaking and her gaze going everywhere except at Chloe.

Chloe sighed heavily, she was hoping Beca would serenade her but no Beca wasn't. Chloe's hope of her and Beca being together was beginning to fade away.

"At least Beca got that right. Your birthday isn't until four months" Aubrey said having fun watching Beca fail at whatever she was trying to do. It also gave Aubrey a nice view of Stacie grinding down to the floor.

"I found it!" Jesse said feeling a disk in his pocket. Beca sighed in relief.

 _You can find me in the club, bottle full of bub  
Look mami I got the X if you into taking drugs_

"Oh wait never mind" Jesse said looking at his Breakfast Club movie.

"Jesse!" Beca yells in frustration, the boom box was getting heavy. Beca looks at Chloe who was crestfallen. Beca's heart broke this was the second time she's hurt Chloe and she doesn't like it one bit. "I need you to find my mix now Jesse or I'll punch you!" Beca said and Jesse frantically searched for it.

"Beca it's a really nice song but I have to go to sleep" Chloe said.

"Chloe wait! Just keep listening ok I promise you, you will exactly hear what I feel and want from you" Chloe heard the sincerity in Beca's voice and decided to stay.

"Hurry up Jesse!"

Oh how Beca wished she didn't say that and would have just let Chloe go to sleep.

 _I'm into having sex, I ain't into making love  
So come give me a hug if you into to getting rubbed_

Chloe had to swallow a lump in her throat when she heard the lyrics "You only want to have sex with me" Chloe's voice sounded so vulnerable. Chloe's hope was totally crushed and gone.

Beca's eyes shot back at Chloe "What no?! Jesse! Amy, Stacie stop dancing and help me!" Beca said still holding the large boom box over her head, it was getting heavy.

 _When I pull out up front, you see the Benz on dubs_

"That's it. Let's get you inside Chloe" Aubrey was done with Beca. Aubrey was getting tired of Beca hurting her bestfriend. Chloe wanted a real relationship but Beca apparently only wanted Chloe for her body. Aubrey had to chastise herself for almost believing Beca back at the ICCA's.

"No! Chloe that's not what I want! I want a real relationship with you!" However Aubrey had closed the window.

"Please comeback! Staci…" the words died out in Beca's throat as her arms gives up and she drops the boom box on her head.

"Oh my gosh BECA!" the song cuts off and everybody stops whatever they were doing to look down at Beca who was sprawled on the floor with her hair covering her face.

"Midget down! I repeat midget down!" Fat Amy screams as she runs up and down the streets.

"Don't worry Beca I'll save you!" Stacie said as she drops on her knees to give Beca mouth to mouth.

"Are you certified?" Jesse asked while dialing 911 but Stacie ignores him.

"Somebody call life alert! Beca can't get up!" Fat Amy continues her vertical running.

"1, 2, 3, kiss" Stacie said pumping Beca's chest then giving her air.

Chloe heard Fat Amy screaming and quickly looks out her window. Chloe didn't know her heart could break even more but she was proven wrong. Chloe watches again as another person kisses Beca.

"Come on Chloe you don't need to see this" Aubrey said as she leads a crying Chloe away from the window. Aubrey too didn't need to see Stacie kissing Beca.

"I didn't know Beca was a player" Chloe whimpered.

"Oh honey you'll find someone better" Aubrey said rubbing Chloe's back. _I'll find someone better too._


	3. Paper Planes

Even though their first attempt was a complete failure they weren't going to give up. It only made Beca as determined as ever. Beca's second attempt this time consist of a love note, the idea was suggested by Stacie. Stacie had received many loved and thought it was cute. Jesse also approved of the idea. Fat Amy protested saying Beca naked covered in whip cream and Nutella in Chloe's bed was much better.

Beca and Stacie were currently waiting outside her and Chloe's intro to Anthropology class. Chloe needed more credit and decided that Anthropology would be an easy A.

"So how's your head?" Stacie pointed at the spot on Beca's forehead where it was swollen and red.

"It doesn't hurt that bad." Stacie lightly brushes her fingers over it. Beca winces at the touch. "Stop, Stacie it's still tender."

"Aww poor baby Beca" Stacie coed. "Let me kiss it and make it better."

"No!" Beca moved away from Stacie "the last time you kissed me, Chloe cried."

"For your information I was trying to resuscitate you. I saved your life. Now come here!" Stacie pulled Beca closer to her before squishing Beca's cheeks with her hands "My grandma told me that my kisses made her arthritis better."

"But I don't have arthritis" Beca mumbled.

"That's not the point" Stacie leaned in and kissed Beca's wound.

"Ahem" someone cleared their throat. Beca and Stacie slowly turned their heads toward the sound with Stacie's lips still attached to Beca's head.

"Fuck" Beca breathes out.

"Hi" Chloe said with a smile but by the way Chloe was clutching her book tightly Beca knew that she's hurting in the inside.

Beca internally groaned. _Why does the world hate me!?_

Aubrey on the other hand glared at Stacie. "So are you two just going to stay stuck like that or what?"

"Stacie get off" Stacie pulled away while Beca wiped her head with her hand. Which was a bad idea because her bump was still tender. "Ow! Fuck!"

"Beca are you ok?" Chloe rushed over to Beca's side and caressed the spot near the bump. Beca moaned at the touch. She's been deprived of Chloe's touch for the past five days.

"You know kisses makes everything better" Stacie said leaning over to Chloe's ear.

Chloe dropped her hand, Beca whimpered at the loss of contact "Your right. I guess I should let you two continue."

"Chloe no…"

"I'll see you in class Beca" Chloe rapidly went inside the classroom.

"Yeah get back to your kissing" Aubrey said through gritted teeth as she walked passed Beca and Stacie.

"You've got to stop kissing me Stacie!" Beca said annoyed at herself.

"Yeah, yeah just go in there and give Chloe the note" Stacie walked off to her class also annoyed at herself.

* * *

The class hasn't started yet so people were still piling inside the classroom. Beca was sitting in the back while Chloe in the front. They were supposed to be 'seating buddies'. Beca waited until the room quieted before throwing the plane to where Chloe was sitting. Until then Beca stared at Chloe with dreamy eyes.

Chloe felt eyes on her and turned her head around to find Beca staring at her. Chloe blushed as they made eye contact before turning back to face the front. _Calm your tits Chloe it's just Beca. Beca who I love!_

Beca noticed the blushed and couldn't help the butterflies that erupted from her stomach. _This better work Stacie!_

After thinking about it Beca decided to make the note into a paper airplane. She's seen it in one of Jesse's movies and the lead girl found it romantic. Hopefully Chloe also finds it romantic. Once the room got settled down Beca threw the plane. The plane flies to the direction of where Chloe was seated but Beca couldn't see where it landed due to the many heads on her way. Beca then waits and plays with the pencil she found on the desk.

As if on cue, the sea of head parts and on the other side was a blushing Lilly. Beca raises a brow at Lilly. Lilly was in her class and then Beca sees it. The pink paper that contained what she feels written in words.

Lilly was biting her lip to stop herself from grinning like an idiot, her cheeks red, her hands twirling one of her pigtails nervously.

"No, no, no, no" Beca breathes out. Then Lilly blows a kiss to Beca. Beca felt her stomach get queasy not in the good way, she was about to do an Aubrey. Vomit nonstop in front of people.

Beca's note landed on Lilly's lap and she thought that it was meant for her.

"This is a nightmare" Beca said as she starts to hyperventilate. "I have to wake up" Beca closes her eyes and starts slapping and pinching herself.

Lilly then stands up and walks shyly to Beca with a huge smile on her face. Once Lilly was seated next to Beca, Lilly takes the hand Beca was using to slap herself and holds it.

Beca opens her eyes to see Lilly giving her a loving smile "Lilly it's not what you think" Beca tries to explain but was cut off by Lilly's soft voice.

"It's okay Beca…"

At this point Chloe was staring at them. Chloe furrows her brow wondering why Beca and Lilly were holding hands since she knew that Beca was scared and weirded out by Lilly.

Beca sees Chloe staring and shakes her head no.

"I like you too" Lilly then leans forward and captures Beca's lips with her own.

Beca's eyes widen, yup she's going to throw up at any moment now. Chloe chokes back a sob and turns away from the couple as quickly as she can. Chloe can't believe that Beca was kissing Lilly. _Oh my gosh, how many Bellas have Beca kissed. And why hasn't she kissed me yet?! Wait no don't think like that, you won't be another one of Beca's hook ups. You deserve better._ Chloe breathes in and out to relax herself. She then busies herself by studying her note cards.

Beca pushes Lilly away from her. "Lilly why did just do that?" Lilly just kisses Beca again.

"Everybody quiet the class is starting" the professor said turning on the projection.

"Lilly stop. This is…"

"I said stop talking. If I hear you talk again you will all receive a zero on the midterm."

"Shut up Beca."

Beca looks behind her "Kimmy Jin?" Since when was Kimmy Jin in her class.

"Shhhh!" Kimmy Jin and the rest of the class glares at Beca.

Beca groans and slumps down on her seat as Lilly clings to her while her head rests on Beca's arm. Beca looks over at Chloe who was furiously writing down whatever was on the power point. Beca could see that she was hurting Chloe due to the fact that Chloe's body was tense. _Fuck my love life! I will never have a real one at this point!_

When the class ended Beca waited outside the classroom hoping to explain everything to Chloe. Stacie was already waiting for her.

"What did Chloe say did you guys have quickie in the classroom?"

Beca furrows her brow at Stacie "How would you even have a quickie in a room full of people?"

"Trust me there are tons of ways. I can show you."

"Ew gross Stacie!" Beca swats Stacie on her arm.

"So what happened did you guys at least make out."

"No because Lilly kissed me."

"Okay Beca you need to make up your mind on who you want."

"I want Chloe there's no doubt about that!"

"Then why did you kissed Lilly?"

Beca rubs her aching head "Because the note landed on her and she thought it was meant for her."

"Didn't you write Chloe's name on it?"

"Uh…was I supposed to?"

Stacie rolls her eyes at Beca's inexperience "Fuck, Beca, yes! How would Chloe know it was meant for her?"

"Because I signed my name at the bottom. I didn't know you were supposed to do that! I've never written a love letter before or any kind of letter" Beca rubs at her face furiously.

"Chloe is coming."

As soon as Chloe comes out of the classroom Beca grabs her hand preventing Chloe from running away.

"Chloe it's not what you think" Beca said her eyes pleading as she gently runs her thumb over the back of Chloe's hand.

As if on cue Lilly comes out hugging Beca from the side and starts peppering kisses against Beca's cheeks.

"Lilly!" Beca whines and pulls her head away from Lilly's mouth but Lilly's neck was long.

Chloe averts her eyes to stop the further damage on her heart "I have to go to my next class Beca." Chloe yanks her hand away from Beca and does a fast walk to her next class.

"Chloe wait!"

"Nope!" Aubrey blocks Beca's path. "You don't talk to Chloe until you settle this" Aubrey points at Lilly who was still hugging Beca. "And remember even though Lilly is…Lilly she still has feelings. Good luck." Aubrey walks away leaving Stacie and Beca alone with Lilly.

Aubrey was right, she needed to clear things up with Lilly before she can go after Chloe.

"Lilly" Beca untangles herself from Lilly and made sure there was a two feet gap in-between them. Just in case she needed to make a run for it.

Lilly looks at Beca with so much adoration which made Beca feel really guilty for what she was about to do.

"That note wasn't meant for you. It was meant for Chloe. I don't like you that way Lilly."

Lilly's lips started to quiver as tears began to well up in her eyes. Stacie stood there biting her nails, feeling uncomfortable. Even though she's given this speech a bunch of times to her one nightstands it still gets her when they start crying. Although it's been a while since she's given it because of this thing she has with Aubrey.

"No, no, no. Please don't cry Lilly" Beca held both of Lilly's hand to try and soothe her pain. "You are an amazing girl, Lilly. I mean your fucking incredible at beat boxing. I'm a hundred percent sure that there's a person that likes you but that person is not me. It's not that I don't like you or anything like that. I just like someone else to the point where I think I'm falling in love with her."

Lilly looks away from Beca. Lilly sniffles before she nods in understanding and wipes the one tear that fell from her eyes.

"I'm sorry Lilly. It was just a misunderstanding. I hope this doesn't end of our friendship."

Lilly shakes her head before giving Beca a hug. Beca returns the hugs.

"I'll help you get Chloe" Lilly whispers in Beca's ear.

"Really you'll help me?" Beca was surprised that Lilly was willing to help her.

"Yay! Welcome to the Bechloe club, Lilly. Now we meet every day at 6:00 in Beca's dorm room. That's when we discuss our plans. We're also creating T-shirts so if you have ideas give it to Jesse he's in charge of it."

"Seriously Stacie T-shirts" Beca couldn't believe her friends.

"Yeah see we're going to use this picture of you two" Stacie shows Lilly and Beca the picture of the two hugging each other after singing _Just the Way You Are._

Beca smiles remembering how Chloe was so happy that they finally got their sound because of her. Chloe had thanked her with a bunch of hugs and kisses on the cheek. One of the kiss happened to land on the corner of her mouth causing Chloe to stop her barrage of kisses. To Beca's surprise, she gave Chloe a kiss on the cheek shocking the redhead and the Bellas. After that Chloe held her hand until they had to separate. Beca sighed she should have noticed her feelings for Chloe then because she never wanted Chloe's kisses to end.

"Earth to Beca" Beca's thoughts were interrupted when she felt Lilly lick the back of ear.

"Ew Lilly!" Beca furiously wipes at her ear.

"You ok? You blank out for like a minute" Stacie said.

"I'm fine, just thinking."

"Well think later because I texted Fat Amy and Jesse to meet in an hour on the field for an emergency meeting."

* * *

Club Bechloe, except for Fat Amy, were currently sitting on one of the cafeteria tables on the field discussing their next plan.

"We should just put Beca inside a big box, decorate it with red wrapping paper and a bow. Send it to Chloe telling her that this is Beca's present for her."

"No. It needs to be more romantic, Stacie. Right Becaw?" Jesse gets no reply so she nudges Beca on her stomach. "Beca?"

"Chloe hates me" Beca's eyes were sullen as she stares at the back of Chloe's head. Chloe and Aubrey were on the other end of the field talking to Tom and his friends.

"No she doesn't. She loves you" Jesse tries to comfort his friend.

"She kind of does" Lilly said but no one hears her.

"Why would you think that?" Stacie asked.

"Oh geez I wonder why?" Beca said sarcastically "Maybe because I'm sitting with the people who kissed me."

Jesse clears his throat "Remember Beca you kissed me."

"That is not the point Jesse! The point is Chloe won't even spare me a glance. I've been staring at her but nothing."

"Yeah that's not a good sign because Chloe would usually stare at you. Especially if you're wearing those super tight jeans which you are."

"What do I do Stacie?" Stacie and Jesse both felt bad for their friend who was currently having a hard time poking the hole on the juice pouch looking all depressed.

* * *

Fat Amy who was late to the meeting saw the miserable DJ and decided to cheer her up.

"Hey look at the two sticks I've found!?" Beca looks up at the sound of Fat Amy's voice. Beca was taken by surprise to see Chloe standing there, Aubrey was there too but Beca couldn't care less about her. Beca was so taken aback that she was finally able to poke a hole through the juice pouch. However, the hole turned out to be a big one causing the juice to fall onto her jeans.

"Oh fuck!" Beca stood up, took some tissues to wipe her jeans.

"I'll help you Beca" Jesse used a tissue to dab at Beca's jeans.

"Ahem" Fat Amy coughs. That's when Beca realized that Jesse was touching her thighs in front of Chloe.

"I could do it Jesse I'm a big girl!" Beca smacks Jesse's hand away.

"Sorry. Just trying to help" Jesse said rubbing his hand.

After drying her jeans to the best of her ability Beca looks at Chloe who was avoiding her gaze. "Would you like to sit Chloe?"

Chloe finally looks at Beca and Beca felt her heart beating faster. "Sure" Beca's heart drop. Chloe turns to sit across from Beca, next to Stacie.

"Nope! You sit right here" Fat Amy pushes Chloe to the seat next to Beca. "You sit over there cap." Fat Amy then pushes Aubrey to Stacie who catches her.

"Hi" Stacie smiles down at Aubrey. Aubrey replies by nodding before taking a sit on the far end of the table away from Stacie. Stacie however doesn't allow it and scoots next to Aubrey until their legs were touching.

On the other side of the table. Lilly, Jesse, Beca, Chloe and Fat Amy squeezed themselves on the four seater.

"Maybe one of you could sit next to Stacie so we won't be so crowded" Chloe said.

"Nah I like it here" Jesse said before turning to Lilly. "Lilly said she likes it here too."

"Yeah this is a good vantage point at checking out those lacrosse players" Fat Amy said.

"I'll sit" Beca offered, Chloe doesn't seem to want to sit next to her.

"Nah short stack. People would think you peed yourself if you stand up" Fat Amy pushes Beca back down. "Hey Jesse could you move a bit. Half of my butt is hanging off the chair."

Jesse made no move to move so Fat Amy scooted closer to Chloe. This caused Chloe to push into Beca. Beca turned her body to the side and placed her hand on Chloe's back to create more room. Chloe gasp at the contact. The hurt was evident on Beca's face. Chloe felt uneasy at the touch and their close proximity. Unlike then Chloe would constantly touch her and invade her space for no reason.

"Chloe" Beca whispered she needed to tell her how she felt. Beca wouldn't last another day with Chloe feeling uncomfortable around her.

"Yes" the two made eye contact and suddenly Beca lost her train of thought. Chloe eyes were so captivating. There was a pregnant pause as the two got lost in each other's eyes.

Everyone else in the table were watching attentively and internally cheering Beca on, even Aubrey.

"Are they ok?" Stacie whispered to Aubrey, she didn't want to ruin the moment.

"I'm not sure" Aubrey gestured for Fat Amy to do something.

"Ahem."

"I'm in a book club" Beca rushed out.

Everyone in the Bechloe club groans as their heads fall on the table after hearing what Beca said. Aubrey snorts, Beca is such a weakling that badass persona was just a front.

Chloe furrowed her brows quizzically "Okay?"

"Would you want to drop by. It's tonight at 6 in my dorm. Please come" Beca's voice was full of hope.

Chloe smiles which warmed Beca's heart. It's been awhile since she's seen Chloe smile at her because of her. Chloe couldn't never resist Beca especially not after staring into the DJ's eyes

"I'd love to" Chloe stood up and made a moved to leave which confused Beca.

"Where are you going?"

"I have to get ready for book club! Oh and by the way what book are you guys reading?"

"Book? What book? Oh book…Uh…" Beca looks at Fat Amy, Stacie, Lilly, and Jesse for help. Everyone responds in unison.

Jesse: "The Great Gatsby"

Stacie: "Fifty Shades of Grey"

Fat Amy: "Hunger Games"

Lilly: "How to Hide a Body"

Chloe raised a brow at Beca who was sweating bullets. Beca looks back at the Bechloe club and they all nod in understanding.

Jesse: "Hunger Games"

Stacie: "The Great Gatsby"

Fat Amy: "Fifty Shades of Grey"

Lilly: "How to Hide a Body"

Beca rubs at her face furiously. Now Chloe will not only think of her as a player but a liar too.

"Beca?" Chloe said getting a little bit suspicious.

"Uh…You see…. Chloe…we…"

"We're reading Things Fall Apart by Achebe." Aubrey interrupts Beca's stuttering. "I'm a member of their book club."

"How come you never told me?" Chloe feels hurt that her best friend it kept this from her. She wanted to read to Beca too.

"Because I didn't want anyone to know that I'm associating with such of group people."

Lilly gasp.

"Woah what's that supposed to mean?" Jesse said.

"Uh Aubrey we're part of the Bellas" Fat Amy said.

"Well fine then" Stacie bangs her hand on the table taking offense, before quickly leaving the table.

Aubrey felt a twitch of guilt run through her body.

"Chloe just go get ready we'll see you at 6 in Beca's dorm" Aubrey hands Chloe her bag and ushers Chloe to leave.

Once Chloe was gone Aubrey turned to Beca to say "You better bring your A game, hobbit" before running to the direction where Stacie ran off to.

"What did Aubrey mean by group of people?" Jesse asked.

"I don't know but I'm pretty sure I'm the coolest person Aubrey has ever met. Right Beca?"

Beca didn't respond instead she just stood there with a determined look on her face. By the end of the night Chloe will be her girlfriend.

"Seriously Beca? You couldn't hold it in to go to the bathroom. It's right there" Kimmy Jin who was walking by said. Once out of view Kimmy Jin rolls her eyes at her unpotty trained roommate.

Beca's eyes widen "Oh shit! How are we going to get rid of Kimmy Jin!?"


End file.
